leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Quest
, |link_method=N/A |release_date_ja=May 30, 2018 (Nintendo Switch) June 27, 2018 (Mobile) |release_date_au=May 30, 2018 (Nintendo Switch) June 27, 2018 (Mobile) |release_date_eu=May 30, 2018 (Nintendo Switch) June 27, 2018 (Mobile) |release_date_na=May 29, 2018 (Nintendo Switch) June 27, 2018 (Mobile) |release_date_kr=June 18, 2018 (Nintendo Switch) June 27, 2018 (Mobile) |release_date_hk=May 30, 2018 (Nintendo Switch) June 27, 2018 (Mobile) |release_date_tw=June 27, 2018 (Mobile) |publisher=Nintendo/The Pokémon Company |developer=Game Freak |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=G |oflc=N/A |grb=ALL |gsrr=N/A |website_ja=Pokémon.co.jp |website_en=Official site Pokémon.com Nintendo.com }} Pokémon Quest (Japanese: ポケモンクエスト Pokémon Quest) is a spin-off Pokémon game for the Nintendo Switch and for and . It was released on the Nintendo eShop in North America on May 29, 2018, in Japan, Europe, and Hong Kong on May 30, 2018, and in South Korea on June 18, 2018. The mobile version of the game was released on June 27, 2018 on both and devices. The games were announced worldwide on May 30, 2018, at a Pokémon press conference in Tokyo, Japan. Blurb Welcome to Tumblecube Island, where Pokémon™ have been turned into cubes? Set off for adventure in the Pokémon™ Quest game. Venture out with your Pokémon buddies on expeditions across Tumblecube Island in search of loot in this free-to-start action-adventure for the Nintendo Switch™ system. Modify your Pokémon buddies with discovered Power Stones to make your ultimate expedition team. With a cube-shaped art style, Pokémon™ Quest is unlike any Pokémon game you've seen before. The simple gameplay makes it easy to hop into expeditions and start exploring Tumblecube Island with the help of your Pokémon buddies. Afterwards, head back to your base camp where you can use the loot you found during your adventure to befriend more Pokémon. Attract various Kanto Region Pokémon to your base camp by cooking up dishes made with collected ingredients! You can even decorate your base camp with fun items that provide helpful bonuses that make your expeditions more beneficial. Plot The game opens with the player heading out to Tumblecube Island, a recently discovered island which possesses traces of a civilization that no longer exists, to see if they can find any precious loot. The player brings with them a MoBee IV drone manufactured by Silph Co. to help them find said precious loot. At first, the MoBee IV acts strange, so the player reboots it, at which point it reveals that it has no data about Tumblecube Island. It suggests to befriend a Pokémon familiar with Tumblecube Island's landscape. The player is then able to befriend one of five Pokémon: , , , , or . The goal of the game alongside finding precious loot then encompasses befriending more Pokémon on the island and training them through expeditions so that areas populated by strong wild Pokémon can be explored as thoroughly as possible. Gameplay The game is set on Tumblecube Island, home to Pokémon made out of cubes known as Pokéxel. Although they move autonomously, players can direct their moves at other Pokémon. In each stage, the goal is to collect Power Stones and other treasure in order to complete it. These stones can power up a player's Pokémon, either in , , or to evolve it. Each player has a Base Camp that can be customized and decorated with things bought from the Poké Mart or earned from progressing in the main game. There, players can cook to lure other Pokémon to the camp. Poké Mart The Poké Mart is a shop that sells decorations, box expansions, and downloadable content. Decorations and box expansions are purchased with PM Tickets. PM Tickets can be acquired as rewards for completing quests or purchasing premium content. The Poké Mart also offers 50 PM Tickets to the player every 22 hours as part of a Member Service. Each item of DLC comes with 100 PM Tickets. Decorations and box expansions Downloadable content All purchases will grant a one-time bonus of 100 PM tickets each. Quests As the player progresses through the game, they can complete quests and be rewarded with PM Tickets and items. Main Quests These quests are unlocked as the player progressed through the story. Challenge Quests These quests can be completed at any time while playing. Many of these have more than one tier of rewards as the player gets more of that type of task completed. Cooking Cook to befriend island Pokémon. You can befriend Pokémon that come to eat your cooking. Rare Pokémon are attracted by rare ingredients. Recipes There are 10 ingredients you can use to cook a dish. Some recipes require ingredients that may overlap with another recipe. The game selects which dish to make by finding the first recipe to have its requirements fulfilled starting with #2. If no recipe is found, the result will always be #1 Mulligan Stew à la Cube. Staff Version history Nintendo Switch iOS Android Compatibility (Mobile) The game can be played on: * iOS devices: , , and , requires or later.Pokémon Quest on the App Store * Android devices: requires and up.Pokémon Quest on Google Play Trailer Japanese English In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=寶可夢探險尋寶 / 宝可梦探险寻宝 宝可梦大探险 |zh_yue=寶可夢探險尋寶 |fr=Pokémon Quest |de=Pokémon Quest |it=Pokémon Quest |ko=포켓몬 퀘스트 Pokémon Quest |es=Pokémon Quest }} Trivia *There are several cases in the game where a Pokémon can have a move it cannot learn in any of the previous games. *There are no Pokémon in this game. *The Model is awarded for buying 10 decoration items. This is a reference to the core series, where buying 10 Poké Balls awards a free Premier Ball. References * Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Mobile games de:Pokémon Quest es:Pokémon Quest fr:Pokémon Quest it:Pokémon Quest ja:ポケモンクエスト zh:寶可夢探險尋寶